Lisbeth
|-|Sword Art Online= |-|Alfheim Online= |-|Ordinal Scale= Summary Shinozaki Rika (篠崎 里香, Shinozaki Rika), known as Lisbeth (リズベット, Rizubetto) in Sword Art Online (SAO), ALfheim Online (ALO), and Project Alicization, is a supporting character in the Aincrad Arc, one of the main characters of the Girls Ops spinoff, along with Kirigaya Suguha (Leafa) and Ayano Keiko (Silica), and a reoccurring character throughout the Sword Art Online series. She is one of the 10,000 players who were trapped in Sword Art Online, where she became a blacksmith and opened up her own store in Lindarth. After Sword Art Online was cleared, Rika began playing ALfheim Online with her friends as a Leprechaun blacksmith. During the course of the game, she opened a new blacksmith store in Yggdrasil City. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B in AR/real life, 8-B in VR | High 8-C | High 8-C Name: Shinozaki Rika, Lisbeth Origin: Sword Art Online Gender: Female Age: 18 in GGO & Alicization (15 at the beginning of SAO; 17 at the beginning of ALO) Classification: Human, SAO Survivor, High School Student, Leprechaun (ALO) Powers and Abilities: Skilled Warhammer/Blunt Weapon User in AR/real life. In VR she has everything from her SAO key | Same as before, with the addition of Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Crafter & Blacksmith, Statistics Amplification (Sword skills amplify the user's speed and power, with the downside of leaving some aftercast delay), Regeneration (Low-mid. All VR avatars can regenerate entire lost limbs, however it takes time, thus it is not combat applicable), Status Effect Inducement (via Crystals), Status Effect Nullification (via Antidote Crystals and Potions), Healing (At least Low-Mid, via Heal Crystals and Potions), Teleportation (via Teleport & Corridor Crystals), Probability Manipulation, Immortality (Type 2), Resistance to Pain (All virtual reality avatars have a pain absorber, which lessens the amount of pain one feels to negligible amounts, even with injuries such as decapitation) | Same as before (though before New Aincrad, ALO didn't allow the use of sword skills), with the addition of Flight (Can fly with her ALO Avatar's wings for ten minutes before being forced to land pre-New Aincrad. Post-New Aincrad she's able to fly for an unlimited amount of time), Magic (Allows the creation of higher quality items compared to other races) Attack Potency: Average Human level in AR/real life (Is just a regular human), City Block level in VR (Can harm An Incarnation of the Radius) | Large Building level (Her level in SAO makes her comparable to at least the players that defeated GeoCrawler, a monster with the height of a house and the length of many houses) | Large Building level (Should still be comparable to the players in SAO who defeated GeoCrawler, since New Aincrad's bosses are stronger than their original counterparts) Speed: Normal Human in AR/real life, Supersonic+ with Hypersonic+ reactions in VR | Supersonic+ with Hypersonic+ reactions (Shown to be able to keep up with the likes of Kirito, Asuna, and other high level SAO players) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Human Class in AR/real life, City Block Class in VR | Large Building Class Durability: Average Human level in AR/real life, City Block level in VR | Large Building level | Large Building level Stamina: Average Human in AR/real life, Superhuman in VR | Superhuman Range: Standard melee range unarmed in real life, extended melee range with a blunt weapon in AR. Extended melee range with a blunt weapon, several meters with dash-type sword skills, up to tens of meters with strongest attacks (Covered massive parts of An Incarnation of the Radius' body), several dozens to possibly up to a hundred meters with shockwaves in VR | Extended melee range with a blunt weapon, several meters with dash-type sword skills Standard Equipment: *'The Augma': A device that allows the user to use Augmented Reality technology. Real life only. *'Zorigen Hammer:' A metal hammer that's used by blacksmiths Intelligence: Lisbeth is an extremely skilled blacksmith, being an expert in that field. She's also capable of keeping up with the likes of Kirito, Asuna, and Klein in battle. Other than those however, she's average academically Weaknesses: Sword Skills have a slight aftercast delay at the end of them in exchange for increased power Notable Attacks/Techniques: Outside System Skills Outside System Skills (OuSS): As its name suggests, are skills that are the users own, unlike sword skills and magic that are provided for by the game engine. *'Switch:' A technique where two Players switch positions in-between an enemy's attack to recover Hit Points, chain attacks together without worrying about an aftercast delay, and/or burden the learning abilities of enemies if they are AIs. *'Sword Skill Imitation:' Imitating the user of Sword Skills without the system's assistance, removing the aftercast delay, but sacrificing the power and speed of the actual skill. Sword Skills *'Sword Skills (SS):' A series of movements that allows the user to attack much faster than they normally could, but the movements required to perform the Sword Skill are fixed and cannot be canceled by the user after they begin performing it. Contrary to their name, Sword Skills do not have to be used with a sword. Cannot be used in Alfheim Online pre-New Aincrad. Magic *'Magic:' Allows the user to use race-unique and Alfheim standard magic. Lisbeth, as a Leprechaun is naturally inclined towards blacksmith-based magic but she can also use standard elemental magic to imbue her weapon with it. Alfheim Online (ALO) Lisbeth only. **'Blacksmith:' Leprechauns are known as the blacksmith race. They are capable of creating high quality weapons and equipment that can be sold to other players. Key: Real Life (Ordinal Scale/Augmented Reality and Sword Art Online (Ordinal Scale/Virtual Reality) | Sword Art Online (Aincrad) | Alfheim Online (New Aincrad) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Sword Art Online Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Hammer Users Category:Mace Users Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Teenagers Category:Magic Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Blacksmiths Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8 Category:Regeneration Users